Juntos Para Sempre
by JeNnY-kInHa
Summary: Ele, O mais rico, o mais popular e o mais inteligente, Ela, a mais rica, a mais inteligente, mas não a mais bonita, um dia resolve mudar, mas porque será?
1. Apresentações

**Disclaimer:** Inutasha e C.I.A não me pertencem, se não, eu não estaria aqui!

#blábláblá#-fala dos personagens  
"blábláblá"-pensamentos dos personagens  
(blablablabla)-chateação da autora

Bom essa fic é dedicada totalmente ao Inu e a K-chan...Tem, Mirok e Sango...Mas resolvi me focalizar no Deus do Inu...'...Ai gente fala sério?  
Ele não é perfeito?

Bom gente, eu só estou, antes detudo me apresentando, porque eu acho fundamental, huAHUHAUhuahuHUAHUAde vez em quando!

Kagome é uma garota de 17 anos, que usa aparelho, óculos e seus olhos são azuis cristalinos, ela é super inteligente e tem uma hiper mega super raiva de Inuyasha, que emboraela e mais ninhguém além de Mirok, sabe que Inuyasha sente adimiração por ela, que éInuyasha?  
Inuyasha é o garota mais tudo do colégio, rico, bonito, e muito inteligente...  
Derepente um dia Kagome resolve mudar, mas porque será?

Isso vocês só vão descobrir lendo!

BjOkAsSsS

bY,

'JeNnY-kInHa'


	2. 1º dia de aula

**CAP. 1: 1º Dia de Aula**

PiIiIIIIiIiIiIiiIiI

#Ai que merda!Souta!Eu juro que te mato!- fala uma jovem de 17 anos chamada Kagome Higurashi.

#Mas porque mana?-diz o menino, entrando no quarto.

#Porque você atrasou o meu despertador!-Sai correndo atrás dele.

#Putz...Esqueci...Hoje acabou o horário de verão, e ontem de noite eu esqueci de adiantar!-dizia Kagome mas para si mesma do que para Souta(Genteeeeeee!Eu não sei se no Japão tem horário de verão, mas na nossa fic tem, Ok's?).

#Mas mana...Sua aula começa só amanhã...hoje é dia 05 de fevereiro...suas aulas começam dia 06!Dãaa!- diz Souta saindo correndo do quarto e dando boas gargalhadas.

#Ah, é mesmo-ia dizendo K-chan.

Como não era seu 1º dia de aula, Kagome pegou uma roupa(uma calça capri jeans, e uma regata branca, junto com um chinelinho branco.) e foi para o seu banho. Quando desligou o chuveiro pode ouvir a mãe gritando lá dde baixo:

# Kagome, vem tomar café!-berrou ela.

#Já vai, mãe.-respondeu.

Quando Kagome desceu, sua mãe avisou,que Sango havia ligado.

# Mas porque você não me disse isso antes?-pergunta ela a mãe.

#Porque você estava no banho, u.u – respondeu na maior tranqüilidade.-E ainda, quando eu te chamo do seu precioso e maravilhoso banho, você fica uma arara!  
#u.u'-Kagome.- Mas mudando de assunto, o que ela queria?

#Chamar você pra sair...-disse a mãe de Kagome.

#Vou ligar agorinha mesmo para ela.-foi correndo ao telefone.

#Mas não vai comer nada?-falou a mãe de Kagome, preocupada.

#Não to com fome.-diz já discando os números da casa da Sango.

#_Alô?_

# Oi Sango é a Kagome!

#_Oi Amiga!Bom sua mãe avisou de eu ter ligado, neah? _

#Aham, e então...O que queria falar comigo amiga?

#_Vamos sair hoje de tarde? _

#Lógico!Então às 2 você passa qui em casa neah?

#_Ok's...Bjinhos e até mais! _

#Beijinhos!

Continua...

Oi people's!  
Tudo ok's?  
Bom essa ´e minha primeira fic...e eu to tendo a ajuda de um carinha muito especial...o Kauê!  
Bom gente...Esse foi só o 1º cap.!

**_Angel Higurashi:_**Muitíssimo obrigado pela sua reviews!  
Pode ter certeza...Vamos fazer o melhor para que ela fique hiper de mais!

BjOkAsSs

bY,

'JeNnY-kInHa'


	3. A Decisão

**Cap. 2: A Decisão **

Bom pessoas...assim...o que eu e minha memóriazinha de peixe esqueceu de avisar no 1º cap. É que a Kagome e a Sango moram numa cidade de interior e as famílias delas são as mais ricas...Por isso elas vão para Tóquio,cursar a faculdade de Designer de Interiores, a Sango e a Kagome vai cursar Zoologia, bom eu não sei se é assim que é o nome do curso...mas é aquele curso onde cuidam dos animais, não na veterinária mas no Zoológico mesmo...Bom se alguém souber o nome do curso pelo amor de Deus me avise!O.o...Tô tãoooo tristinnn.Elas(Sango e Kagome), AMAM DANÇAR...e elas ainda não CONHECERAM Mirok e Inuyasha!  
Bom...este é o pequinino e minúscolo aviso!

Deixa eu para de encher...

Vamos à Ficccc!

------------  
'Ai como eu sou uma tapadaaaa!Eu não acredito que eu pensei que hoje era o 1º dia d e aula!'-Pensa Kagome terminando de pentear seus cabelos...Que na opinião dela eram uma pasta, lastimáveis e nojentos...Mas para sua prima Sango eram lindos e Kagome só estava exagerando...

DinnnNnDoNgGgGg(Onomatopéia ridícularmente ridícula da campainha)

#Souta!Atende pra mim!-Kagome terminando de se pentear./

#Mana, é a Sango!-Diz o menino.

#Manda ela subir!-Diz ainda se penteando.

#K-chan!Tudo bem amiga?Nunca vai desistir da idéia idota que os seus cabelos não são feios!-Pergunta com uma cara de pergunta.(Não acredito que eu escrevi isso...Onde esse mundo foi parar?O.o...)

#Ai Sango...Eu quero mudar!Olha esse óculos...esse aparelho!Eu quero que tudo suma amiga!-Diz K-chan se jogando na cama.

#Ai amiga.Você quer mudar então neah?Então mude!K-chan...Pare de se lastimar e tenha força de vontade para mudar!Que coisa hein?Vamos levanta daí e vamos reformular se guarda-roupas!-Diz Sango com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

#Sabe de uma coisa Sango?Você te razão!Chega de ficar aqui sentada feito uma idiota!Mas...-Já desmanchando o sorriso do rosto.

#Mas...?-Diz Sango.

#Não é tão simples assim!Eu tenho que ver se eu já posso tirar o aparelho e os óculos!E se eu não puder Sango...O que vai acontecer?-Fala Kagome, baixando a cabeça e deixando que sua franja cubra o seu rosto.

#Se isto aconter Kagome...Você vai continuar de cabeça levantada com o seu sorriso lindo, amiga.-Disse Sango com a voz doce.

#Ahh Sango, é por isso que eu te amo(GENTE NÃO PENSE QUE ELA É LÉSBICA, É SÓ AMOR DE MELHOR AMIGA-PRIMA!)-Diz Kagome abraçando Sango.

#Ok's amiga...Vamos marcar a consulta pra Segunda, de tarde e hoje vamos reformular deu guarda-roupas!-Diz Sango com o brilho nos olhos do gato do Sherek.

#Isso mesmo!-Fala Kagome, com uma mão na cintura e uma cara de 'Vamos arrasar no shopping'.

Depois de ligar pro médico de Kagome, como era sábado, rumaram ao shopping para fazer a reforma no guarda-roupa dela...embora tendo um bom gosto, ela só usava roupas largas, sendo que tinha um maravilhoso corpo, que até as mais Belas das Belas iria invejar, isso era o que Sango dizia.

Quando entraram no shopping a 1ª loja que avistaram foi a Squalle(Pessoas eu amo de paixão essa loja!Trm umas blusinhas bem coladinhas muito lindas!), uma loja mais de blusas e lá forma elas. Quanto entraram uma atendente, se apresentou:

#Olá, me chamo Nikki, em que posso ajudá-las?

#Viemos reformar o guarda-roupa de minha amiga.-Diz Sango com um enorme sorriso mas enorme mesmo.

#Bom, então eu aconselho que vejam 1º as blusas, regatas e camisetas, assim poderão ter uma idéia melhor.- Diz a atendente com a maior simpatia do mundo.

#Deixe-me apresentar.Sou Sango.-Diz com um enorme sorriso, e transbordando simpatia.

#E eu sou Kagome.Muito prazer Nikki.-Diz com um ar de inocência impressionando Nikki.

#Prazer!Kagome você é muito bonita!Alguém já lhe disse isso!-Diz Nikki curiosa.

#Er...além da Sango...Deixa eu ver...minha mãe!- Diz com rubra.

#Então venha que eu e Sango, vamos reformar seu guarda-roupa.

E quando saíram da Squalle, elas compraram:  
5 blusinhas, auelas coladinhasa no corpo, baby-look cada uma de uma cor que são:  
Amarela: Tinha um coração vermelho como enfeite.  
Laranja: Um golfinho  
Vermelho: Uma varinha, aquelas de fada.  
Azul: Com um sol  
Preta: Escrito 'Love'

5 saias que são:  
1. É preta cheia de bicos até a metade das coxas.  
2.Preta com babados na cinura de fita mimosa, vai até o joelho e tem estrelas do lado esquerdo.  
3.Verde-limão, uma camada de tecido sobreposta a outra, até a

metade da coxa.  
4.Uma saia de jeans com bolsos atrás e na frente tipo 'faca', ia até um pouco da metade da coxa com dois zíperes do lado.

5.Uma saia de cor salmão, com uma fita mimosa da mesma cor.

#Nikki, muito obrigado!-Dizia Kagome.

#Magina amiga.-Dizia dando um abraço em Kagome.-Foi um prazer, e sempre que precisar, conte comigo.-Dizia sorrindo.

#Porque não marcamos de sair na 4ª?-Dessa vez foi Sango, que falou.

#Boa idéia!E então Nikki você vem?-Dizia Kagome parecendo o gatinho do Sherek.

#Lógico!Que horas?Aonde?-Diz Nikki empolgada.

#Às 20 horas no Glamour, tudo bem?-diz Sango.

#Lógico!Amo aquele bar!Tem um karaokê ótimo!-Fal Nikki ainda empolgada.

#Bom então eu e a Kagome temos que continuar a operação reforma guarda-roupa, qual seu telefone e celular Nikki?-Pergunta Sango.

#Tel. 5252-6969, cel. 7858-4525.Beijinhos meninas!-Diz Nikki já voltando para dentro da loja.

#Beijos Nikki!Te ligo amanhã!-Diz Kagome.

#Gente boa ela neah?-Diz Sango

#Muito!-Diz Kagome.

Depois disso elas passaram na Billie Brother's, onde compraram calças jeans, na Colcci, na Mormaii, e por aí vai. Mas elas não esperavam que uma surpresa as aguardariam no final de suas compras...

CONTINUA...

Oiiieeeeee!  
Boum Peoples?  
Bom gente tenho que anda logo poke minha mami já mando eu saí do pc e eu já to enrolando, mas no mais tudo Ok's?  
**_  
Mila Himura:_**Bom amiga...a nossa querida e ilustre K-chan, não fez a transformação ainda...ihiHIhiHih...Mas pode deixar Mila(Posso te chamar assim?)eu vou dar o máximo de mim, pra essa fic, embora que na semana que vem eu tenha que viajar!

BjOkaASs

bY

'JeNnY-kInHa'


	4. A Surpresa

**Cap. 4: A Surpresa **

#Sango!Amei nosso dia hoje!-Disse Kagome, saindo do carro(carro não...uma Limusine), na garagem da casa de Kagome.

#Eu também amiga!E ainda conhecemos a Nikki! Muito tudo!-Dizia Sango também animada, indo ajudar K-chan e Erick, o motorista.

#Kagome e Sango!-Fala Erick assustando as duas.-Vão lá pra cima que eu levo isso!

#Mas Kekinho, a gente te aju...-Quando ia falar percebeu que já havia sido chutada pra fora da garagem.

#Ele nunca deixa a gente ajudar!-Diz uma Sango, furiosa.

#Mais ele vai ver!-Diz Kagome com um olhar mortal.

#Filha?Sango?-Diz a mãe de Kagome.

#Mãe?Pai?Tio(Pai da Sango)?Tia(Mãe da Sango)?-Pede Kagome confusa, olhando para a sala onde eles estão reunidos.

#Mãe?Pai?-Pede Sango-O que estão fazendo aqui?#Sentem-se, por favor.-Pede autoritário o pai de K-chan.

#Olha queridas, estávamos conmversando e tomamos uma decisão, muito, mas muito importante, essa decisão já havia sido tomada na semana passada, mas estávamos esperando uma forma de comunicar à vocês.-Diz a mãe de Kagome.

#O.O...-Kagome-Vocês estão me assustando...

#O.O...A mim também...-Fala Sango.

#É o seguinte...Vocês estão indo para Tóquio estudar na faculdade Shikon No Tama, espero que nos perdoem por estar mudando vocês de lugar...-Mas o pai de Kagome é cortado pela filha que pulou em cima dele, e de sua esposa.

#Esse é o melhor presente que eu ganhei em toda a minha vida!BRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Diz ao beijos(no rosto), e berros.

#Mãeeeeeeeeee!Paiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!AMO VOCÊSSSSSSS!-Diz Sango, quase esganando os pais.

#Ok...Ok...Já entendemos...-Fala o 'papi' de K-chan. E as duas se sentam.

#Pai, onde vamos morar?E eu tenho que tomar vergonha na cara neah?Eu vou trabalhar!-Diz Kagome, não dando ênfase a discussão.

#É assim...A faculdade Shikon No Tama tem blocos, bem assim dizer como irmandades e vocês ficaram numa, e conseqüentemente ganharam um apartamento.-Fala o pai de Sango.(HahahahHAH!Acharam ele era mudo neah?)

#Isso mesmo.-Fala a mãe de Sango com um enorme sorriso.- E vocês poderão decorá-lo como quiserem!-Fala ela dando um gritinho de felicidade, deixando todo mundo com gotas.

#Isso é...uma...maravilha...Vocês são os melhores pais do mundo...Só mais uma coisa...A Sango pode dormir aqui mãe?Tia?-Disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

#Claro filha.-Disse a mãe de K-cha com um sorriso.

#Lógico K-chan.Mas lembrem-se...Vocês vão para a faculdade, daqui há uma semana...Tratem de fazer as compras necessárias. Ok?-Disse agora a mãe de Sango.

#Isso é com a gente!-Disse Sango.

#Boa noite pai, mãe, tio, tia.-Diz K-chan.

#Boa noite tio, tia, pai, mãe.-Diz Sango, que seguia Kagome para o quarto fofocando com Kagome.

#Que perfeito Sango!-Diz Kagome.

#Também acho K-chan.-Diz Sango.

#Bom, boa noite!Durma com os anjinhos!-Diz Kagome.

#Idem!-Diz Sango.

Domingo, Sango e Kagome passaram o dia arrumando o guarda-roupas de K-chan, e a noite Kagome foi durmir na casa de Sango.

Segunda-feira chegou e com ela as consultas do dentista e oculista.

#Acordaaaaaaa Kagome!-Dizia Sango se esguelando assuntando a pobre coitada no 1892º sono.

#AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!O que foi?Cadê o ladrão?-Disse com uma cara muito assustada.

#u.u'...Não tem ladrão...Lembrando que você, têm oculista em exatamente 25 minutos e 54 segundos.-Disse Sango consultando o relógio.

#O.o...Nossa Sango...Tá bem?-Disse K-chan.

#Ótima porque?-Diz Sango se fazendo de desentendida.

#Ç.ç...Nada não...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...EU TENHO QUE ME ARRUMAR!-Diz K-chan olhando Sango já pronta.-Porque você não me acordou mais cedo?

#Eu tentei...Só que você disse..."Não mamãe mais uns 10 minutinhos..."com uma carinha de cão sem dono que eu não tive como negar...u.u.-Diz Sango.

#O.O...Você tem certeza de que ta bem?-Diz Kagome abobalhada.

#Vai toma banho Santo Cristo!-Diz Sango 'chutando' Kagome pro banhero.

#Tá, ta...-Diz Kagome entrando no banheiro.

'Eu nunca tomei um banho tão trápido em minha vida.'-Pensa K-chan.'Aiiiiaiaiaiaia...Que vontade de ficar nesse chuveirinho tão quentinhooo...Não Kgome.Você tem médico!Ok, Ok, não falo mais nada também...Ai para de cu doce'-Fala a garota com a sua conseqüência(Eu hein?Que louca...).

Saiu do banheiro, foi na sua mochila(Já que ela havia dormido na casa da Sango...-.-)pegou uma calça jeans bolço faca, e um daqueles casacos sem braço da Hello Kitty.Pegou a escova e foi, como ela mesmo dizia "Amansar a fera", que era o cabelo dela.Sango já não estava mais no quarto, quando subiu já faltava 10 minutos para seu médico...

* * *

Oieeeeeeee  
Tudo bem?  
Bom pero que sim...Gente eu sei que esse cap. ficou péqueno e espero postar uma vz pr dia!

BjoKas

bY,

'JeNnY-kInHa'  



End file.
